The present invention relates to a device for cutting a wire binding portion for binding a pack of sheets in which, over a casing, is rotatably mounted a delivery spool with an endless wire strand shaped into a wire binding, particularly a wire comb binding; Measuring, sensing and cutting means are provided in the device for separating wire binding portions of given length from the wire strand.
Numerous different constructions are known of devices for cutting wire binding portions, such as are used for binding packs of loose sheets. This involves threading a binding portion produced from wire through a row of holes in the loose sheets in such a way that the sheet pack is reliably held together. It is important that the wire binding portion has precisely the length of the pack and consequently does not project at the edges to avoid getting caught or causing injury.
In the simplest construction such devices comprise a manually or motordriven feed wheel and a cutting mechanism, which separates the wire binding portions in the desired length from a wire shaped into a binding and which is unwound as an endless wire strand from a spool.
In another known device of this type it is admittedly possible to process wire bindings of different wire thickness, different pitch and different diameter, but is is necessary for this to replace in each case one or more parts, e.g. the feed wheel, with parts which are necessary for the particular wire binding. However, this involves additional expenditure and effort. In view of the replacement parts, the number of processed wire bindings is limited.